


Make Me Leave, Save Me

by GreenSardonyx



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I like that idea sooo I'm going with it, M/M, would his last name be Leveau?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSardonyx/pseuds/GreenSardonyx
Summary: Canon compliant until about halfway through the break up scene. I needed a happy ending and there isn't enough fic about them yet. if you want something done right, do it yourself.





	Make Me Leave, Save Me

“Hey, I- I really care about you. If something is going on in your life just be honest with me.”

_**“I tried that the first time Dez!”** _

“The _ **first**_ time??!”

John’s face twists into a grimace as he realizes what he revealed. He turns away with that outburst, visibly trying to reign himself in. Dez pauses as his body language shifts to demonstrate his confusion, leaning in, palm up, eyebrows creased. John takes a deep breath before scrubbing his face and dragging his fingers through his hair. He begins pacing and getting more agitated again.

“I warned you Neron was after me. I _**begged**_ you to leave town while I sorted things out! I made you promise you would before I accepted the medallion **_but you didn’t leave._ **Instead of doing _**what you promised**_ you just _**had**_ to try and protect me. You found Neron and made a deal with him: if he agreed not to kill me you would allow him to bind your soul to his. I couldn’t bloody well leave him roaming the earth so I sent him to hell and you with him.”

As John gets through the explanation he tears up and his voice cracks. He deflates, slumping to the floor, the frustration and anger giving way to the underlying grief. With the gears in his head visibly turning Dez sits down next to John.

“So time travel is a thing and you’re from the future. You’re here because you’re trying to stop me from _binding my soul to the demon Neron’s_ because I did that in your past which is also my future, and the whole situation ends with you sending Neron to hell _and me with him_.”

“It was that or leave Neron roaming the earth to ruin more lives. I was thinking of the greater good. Neron decided to leave me a message so I joined the Legends and _**I ran**_. From him, but mostly from the guilt. It was working as well as I could’ve expected until a dybik possessing a doll led the team to New Orleans in 1856. I met your great great grandmother and she demanded I save you. I told her no magic could save you but it hit me _ **I can time travel**_ so I had a friend get me out of the way so we didn’t meet.”

That stuns Des, he turns towards John before before asking his question.

“Wait so the alley wasn’t how we met for you?”

“I have the memories of that meeting but it’s not the way it happened before I tried to change things. We made eye contact after you put my food in front of me and that was all it took for me to want you in my bed. I should’ve known better than to let it go any further but you were just _**so- fuck!**_ I can’t even put it into words. You let me believe I could be _ **happy** _and that I _**deserved**_ it after everything I’ve done _**and I sent you to hell**_. I did _**not**_ do all this just to lose you again so this time you have to properly leave town. _ **No deals, no trying to protect me, no playing the hero.**_   _ **Please Desmond I’m not worth it**_.”

John is crying by the end causing Dez to grab his face and force John to look at him.

“ _ **Listen to me Johnny.** _You _**are**_ worth it. I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t think you were. ** _I love you_**.”

“ _ **I love you too. That’s why I’m begging, please** **just do as I ask**_ , if only this once. I promise I can handle him, but I ** _can’t_** handle losing you, not after trying this hard to save you.”

“Alright, ok, just please stop crying. Unless you want me to cry too. You should know it’s very hard for me to stop once I start.”

It’s said softly and full of emotion. It gets a watery chuckle out of John and they just sit forehead to forehead, John’s eyes closed and Dez wiping his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I want Desmond and John to get their happy ending. I want them to live happily ever after and move into a proper house instead of their apartment while being magical consultants for the legends. I also wish we could've seen John and Rip properly interact.


End file.
